Don't Look Now
by poprika
Summary: When does interest become obsession? When does want become addiction? The wind played with their long hair and their eyes locked. Red and white. ItaNeji


Written and dedicated to my dear partner in crime, Caitlyn. Cheers, my friend. I wrote and typed this at school. Strange, huh?

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Not even this computer belongs to me.

_Warnings:_ Yaoi. (rated T for a reason, my friends)

* * *

**Don't Look Now

* * *

**

When does interest become obsession? When does want become addiction?

These thoughts ran through Neji's mind as he sprinted through the forest, his heart pounding, his white eyes wide and searching. He was afraid that he would be too late, that no one would be there waiting for him when he reached his destination.

And he hated himself for it, hated himself for _needing, wanting and wishing_ for the other.

Branches ripped and scratched at his pale cheeks as he hurled himself from tree to tree-never stopping, _no, he couldn't._ And suddenly, he was in the clearing –a secluded part of the forest surrounding his village that was starting to become familiar. _He had come here so many times before._

And there _he_ was, standing in the middle of the small field, just meters from Neji. So close that just two steps would bring them together. Neji nearly fell to his knees in relief.

_He wasn't too late._

The wind played with their long hair and their eyes locked.

_Red and white._

"Itachi…" Neji breathed.

The Hyuuga was frozen as Itachi strode towards him, his long powerful strides making his black coat swing around his legs, for once left open to show off his muscled chest behind his dark mesh shirt.

Just seconds and then he was there, looking down at Neji with his emotionless eyes and all Neji could do was stare back into the endless red depths, searching for some small flicker of recognition, or the same need that the Hyuuga felt pulse stronger and stronger in _himself_ with every pounding beat of his heart.

They were so close that their breaths mingled, warm against their lips, just inches apart. Neji wanted so badly to close that small gap, but he couldn't move, couldn't let go of his stubborn pride to ask for it.

_Because Itachi knew already that he would beg for him._

Neji's eyes fell shut as the Uchiha cupped his cheek with a pale hand. The younger leaned heavily into the touch, yearning for the other, wanting the older man's hot lips to dominate him, devour him.

"Look at me." Neji _felt_ Itachi say the command more than heard it. The missing-nin's low voice rumbled deep through Neji's chest like the pounding bass of a drum.

He opened his white eyes and then those sinfully full lips were on his. Neji gasped into the kiss, his hands reaching up to tangle in silky black hair.

The Hyuuga's eyes felt heavy as they shut again. Itachi's arms were wound tight around his waist and Neji let out a breathy moan as the Uchiha pressed them close together. Itachi left Neji's lips to latch onto his pale neck, yanking the Hyuuga's head back with a fistful of smooth brown hair.

Neji let out a small mewl and ground his clothed erection against the other's. _He needed it, needed _him_ so much that it hurt. _Itachi groaned and nipped harshly at Neji's neck, leaving bright red marks in his wake, only to return and sooth the pain away with his warm tongue seconds later. The Uchiha's hands cupped the younger's firm buttocks and pulled, thrusting against him.

Neji threw his head back, moaning loudly.

_Oh, the friction. It was deadly._

He ground himself wantonly against Itachi's hardness, his mouth hanging open and gasping for breath.

Suddenly, the older man stepped back, his hair mussed and face flushed. Neji's eyes blinked open in confusion and want, and he reach out for the other as if afraid that he would disappear. But Itachi shook his head at the brown haired boy's questioning gaze and slowly brought his hands up to cup Neji's face between his long white fingers.

Their lips met again, but it felt different this time. Softer. Filled with something other than lust, but Neji couldn't place it, could only squeeze his eyes shut against his conflicting emotions and pull Itachi ever closer.

_But never close enough. _

And as the older Uchiha's tongue wound slowly with his, Neji figured it out,

He never knew that you could feel your heart break, had thought that it was just a myth, but he did. He felt it like a knife twisting in his chest. And it hurt more than anything he had ever felt before.

_It was a goodbye._

The realization made it all the harder to let go, it made Neji hold on even tighter, but Itachi gently slipped himself from Neji's grip and stepped away, staring at Neji with red eyes that carried something that Neji only now could put a name to.

And as the Uchiha turned away, Neji knew that he loved him.

But as he watched through dull, white eyes as Itachi disappeared into the night, Neji knew more than anything that hewould never see him again.

**End**


End file.
